warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard
This collab is by Feather, who is writing Winterpaw's chapters, and Strikeh, who is writing Tornadopaw's chapters. Blurb Winterpaw of SummerClan is quiet and shy, keeping to herself, but being friendly to everyone. Her closest friend is Tornadopaw, a handsome, yet outcast tom. As they continue to hang around each other in their quiet ways, they realize that they mostly agree with each other and are compatible, and that their friendship is definitely something more, but both of them isn't sure whether the other feels the same. There are also things distracting Tornadopaw, such as his only sister's, Eclipsepaw's, relationship with Cloudpaw. Chapter 1 - Winterpaw Winterpaw stayed quiet, waiting patiently as the deputy called out names for patrols. She had been hoping she could go for a few sunrises now, but only got picked to change moss. She was quite bored with it, but she didn't complain. She had always felt complaining made the task harder and it just made the job take longer, but today she wanted to do something different. Fireclaw was standing on a small boulder, beckoning SummerClan with her tail. Winterpaw pricked her ears as Fireclaw asked, "Who will volunteer to lead a hunting patrol?" "I will!" Brightsong offered, stepping forward. Fireclaw nodded at the ginger and white she-cat, "That's fine. Take Violetstrike, Cloudpaw, Tornadopaw, Winterpaw, and Eclipsepaw." Winterpaw smiled as the sound of her name met her ears and she bounded over to Brightsong, who was telling Cloudpaw to go get Eclipsepaw and Tornadopaw. Winterpaw heard Violetstrike grumble as she padded over with Cloudpaw, Eclipsepaw, and Tornadopaw, "I can't believe I'm going on an apprentice patrol." "Suck it up!" Brightsong twitched her whiskers at the younger she-cat. Violetstrike sighed and Winterpaw smiled as the six cats headed out into the territory near the stream. Winterpaw licked her lips. "I love catching fish," she whispered to the apprentice nearest to her, which was Tornadopaw. Tornadopaw looked up at her with his luminous blue-green eyes and they were filled with bewilderment because she was talking to him. Winterpaw smiled warmly at him and Tornadopaw nodded and meowed, "Catching fish is fun. I like the pike kind." Winterpaw and Tornadopaw snapped to attention as Violetstrike meowed, "Ok, we'll play a small game with this. We'll catch fish in groups of two until sunhigh and the group with the most fish wins. I'm catching fish with Brightsong and while we're at it, we can assess your fishing skills." "What do the winners get?" Cloudpaw asked. "You'll see!" Brightsong said, winking at her apprentice. Winterpaw felt a rush of excitement as she thought of a competition. A mystery prize just made it better. She gave a small bounce an wondered which cat she would choose as her partner. Winterpaw knew she would probably get stuck with Cloudpaw since Tornadopaw and Eclipsepaw did just about everything together. Not that I'm jealous or resentful, she thought. "I'll take the pretty silver and white she-cat by the river," Cloudpaw announced in a formal tone. He's not talking about me! ''she mused to herself, wondering how Eclipsepaw's brother would react. Sure enough, Tornadopaw opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by Brightsong, "Good, then Tornadopaw hunts with Winterpaw." Winterpaw took her place by the river and Tornadopaw came over with a defeated sigh. "Is it Cloudpaw?" Winterpaw asked sympathetically. "Yeah," Tornadopaw murmured, hooking a trout with his claws. "I thought so. Is it because you can't hunt with your sister?" "Well, that, too, but..." he trailed off, bristling. Winterpaw followed his gaze to where Cloudpaw and Eclipsepaw were sitting close together scanning the water for fish. It was plain to see that Eclipsepaw was flushing. Winterpaw rested her tail on his spine in sympathy, "You have every right to protect her. After all, she is your only sister and you never know who will shatter hearts." She heard a loud splash and she turned. Eclipsepaw was coming from the water with a fish. "Wow!" Cloudpaw mewed, "Your fur looks even ''prettier with water!" His voice sounded like he meant it and his eyes were wide. Beside Winterpaw, Tornadopaw snarled indignantly, "Cloudpaw, quit flirting with my sister!" "Tornadopaw!" Eclipsepaw mewed, her voice pleading. Cloudpaw looked defensive, "Why can't I flirt? Eclipsepaw is nice, funny, and pretty! Can't I like her for that?" Winterpaw broke in with her soft voice, "I'm not taking sides in this. Tornadopaw, Cloudpaw is allowed to flirt. If he truly likes Eclipsepaw, he is allowed to tell her so, but I don't blame you. Cloudpaw, Tornadopaw has many good reasons for being protective of his sister. Eclipsepaw is his only sister and he feels obligated to be there for her and make sure her heart isn't shattered." Tornadopaw looked pleased and Winterpaw smiled to herself as she caught a fish. "Thanks, Winterpaw," Tornadopaw meowed as he came to sit next to her and Cloudpaw returned to where Eclispepaw was. "It was nothing but logic," she replied, pleased with herself, "Now let's win this competition!" Chapter 2 - Tornadopaw Coming Soon Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Collabs